


bump

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Dawn gets lost and then finds her way, and is still too late.
Series: Peecember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 7





	bump

Dawn has always had an appreciation for nature. Traveling like this just gives her that much more of an appreciation for it, but today, the only thing that she can think is how much she really hates the woods. Not because of anything specific to do with being outside, or anything like that. Nature is problem just as lovely as any other time, but right now, she hates the woods because she is all turned around and lost, and she really needs to pee.

She knows that she can’t be that far away from the next town, which is why she is trying to hold on as long as she can. As much as she loves nature, she is still not too fond of having to pee outside, and she tries to avoid that whenever she can. Right now, it definitely seems like something avoidable, so she is going to keep trying to hold it for as long as she can, until she reaches the next town, where she can find a nice, clean Pokemon Center to empty her bladder at.

Until then, she just needs to figure out this stupid map and get out of here, while trying to ignore the way her bladder begs to be emptied _now_ , instead of waiting for the Pokemon Center. It would be a lot easier to focus if she just did that, she knows, but she is so sick of having to make sure she is far enough off the path before she finds a bush to squat in. It is bad enough to do that when she is far away from civilization, so she really does not want to have to do it when she should be in town by now, and would be, if she weren’t so _lost_.

Just a little bit longer, she keeps promising herself. She thinks she has the situation figured out now, so she just needs to follow the path, and everything is going to be okay. Maybe she got a so turned around that she might as well have started the whole trek over again, but at least she knows that she is on the right track now, which means that she is not that far away from relief at all.

So she just needs to hold it until then, which should not be a problem at all. Her bladder is absolutely aching, and every step seems to overwhelm her, but this will not be a problem. She just has to keep holding on, just like she has so far, and she knows for a fact that she is going to make it. Even so, she really regrets trying to stay so hydrated on the road, because now she is in this tight spot because of it. If only she had held back a little bit on the water, but she has read so much about always keeping her fluid levels just right…

Thinking about that really does not help her at all, though. In fact, thinking about fluids at all just makes her feel like she is getting a lot closer to losing it, but she needs to worry about getting closer to town. She can see a break in the trees in the distance, so she knows at last that she really is going the right way, which means that she really is almost there. With her bladder nearly at its breaking point, she has never been so excited to get to a Pokemon Center in her life.

Gritting her teeth, she looks around to make sure that there is no one else around her, but the forest has seemed fairly devoid of humans for a while now. As humiliating as it may be, it helps a lot to put her hand between her legs, even though that pushes her short skirt up so much that she shows her panties. But as long as no one else is around to see it, she can’t bring herself to stop, wanting to do what she can to make sure that she definitely makes it to her destination dry. Once she gets to the edge of the forest, she will drop her hand and go on as normal.

That is a lot easier said than done, she realizes, and it takes her a moment to be able to pry her hand away. Dawn is really glad that there is no one around to see her while she squeezes herself, just over her panties, trying to get herself under control before removing her hand so that she can start walking again. She is really at her limit now, with her panties just slightly damp from a few leaks that she absolutely was not able to stop, no matter how hard she tried.

Now all of her troubles are at an end though. She is on the outskirts of town now, and she can see a Pokemon Center not too far in the distance. Just a little bit longer, and she will enter the building and there will a nice, public bathroom waiting for her. Dawn can hardly wait- literally, because her bladder feels like it could burst. She does not let anything slow her down as she walks forward, in the fastest pace that she can manage in her current state.

And she is so focused on her destination, so focused on not losing control while forced to walk without her hands between her legs, that she is not paying attention to the rest of her surroundings at all. Which is why, when someone rounds the corner, in such a hurry that they do not see her coming either, she runs right into them with a thud, and both of them fall back, hitting the ground.

“Ow, what was that for?!” a familiar voice cries out, but Dawn barely notices who it is, because she is much more focus on what is happening to her. Horrified, she looks down at where she sits on the ground. Her legs are spread, her skirt hiked up, and Barry looks to her, his expression quickly turning to one of shock as his face goes bright red.

He watches at the same time that she does, as her light pink panties turn a lot darker, her bladder unable to take this much strain anymore. She wails in humiliation, as she soaks all the way through them, and as a puddle begins to form beneath her. It feels so good to finally empty her bladder, but she never wanted it to happen like this, not before she made it to the bathroom, and especially not in front of her childhood friend.

“Dawn?” he asks, his voice a little strained. He finally looks away from her, still blushing furiously. “Are you…are you alright?”

“No, I’m not!” she whines. “You bumped into me and made me…made me…I’m fining you for that!”

Barry has no idea how to reply to that, not used to having the tables turned in _that_ way, and even less used to the way seeing Dawn like this makes him feel.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
